Bertahan
by sasuhinalavenderonyx
Summary: aku bertahan disisimu karena aku memiliki dua alasan jika salah satu alsan itu masih ada mungkin aku masih bisa bertahan


**BERTAHAN**

**Warning : ooc,abal,gaje dan gak **bagus** abiss**

**Pairing : Sasuhina and sasukarin**

**Rate : T semi M**

**Ganre : hurt/comfort and romance**

**Aku mencoba bertahan disisimu karena aku mempunyai alasan dan alasan itu adalah kekuatanku yang dapat membuat aku masih bertahan saat ini yaitu pertama aku tak ingin membuat bayi yang kukandung ini jika lahir tidak memiliki ayah kandung dan yang kedua adalah bahwa aku mencintaimu jika salah satu alasan itu masih ada mungkin aku masih bisa bertahan disisimu namun aku tak tahu aku masih bisa bertahan atau tidak jika kedua alasan itu sudah tidak ada lagi.**

**Kamu bisa kembali atau keluar dari cerita ini jika tidak suka so Don't like?Don't read!**

'

'

'

Hai perkenakan aku bernama hyuuga hinata ehh ralat sekarang aku bukan hyuuga lagi tapi aku sudah menjadi uchiha hinata,aku berusia 17 tahun,masih sangat muda kan tapi aku sudah menikah dengan putra bungsu dari uchiha yaitu uchiha sasuke,sebenarnya dulu aku sekolah di Konoha High School namun karena ada kejadian yang sangat memalukan keluargaku dan keluarga uchiha yaitu aku hamil anaknya sasuke dan maka aku dikeluarkan oleh sekolah itu tapi sebenarnya bukan dikeluarkan tapi aku keluar sendiri karena aku harus menikah dengan uchiha sasuke,kini usia kandungan ku sudah menginjak 5 bulan genap pasti kalian beranggapan bahwa aku adalah perempuan tidak benar dan liar dan juga kalian akan beranggapankehamilanku adalah hasil dari hubungan sex antara aku dan sasuke,aahhh sebenarnya tidak,aku dan sasuke tak pernah melakukan sex tapi itu anggapanku karena aku tak pernah menikmati penyatuan itu dan yang menikmati adalah suamiku sendiri yaitu sasuke,uchiha sasuke,ahh kalian pasti bingung dengan ceritaku,sebenarnya aku hamil dan menikah dengan sasuke karena sasuke pernah memperkosaku hingga aku hamil tapi sebenarnya walaupun anak yang kukandung hasil dari perbuatan tak senonoh sasuke,aku sangat menyayangi calon bayiku ini dan juga sasuke.

**FLASHBACK**

"Hinata-chan nanti malam kau sibuk tidak?"tanya salah satu sahabatnya yaitu haruno sakura yang memiliki paras yang cantik dan anggun.

"ahh iya hinata-chan,,kau nanti malam tidak ada acarakan?"tanya sahabatnya yang satu lagi yaitu yamanaka ino

"mmm..a-ano sepertinya t-tidak a-ada s-sakura-chan dan ino-chan"jawab hinata

"wahh kebetulan,,bagaimana kalau kita ke club malam"ucap girang ten-ten yang merupakn sahabat hinata

"ke-keclub malam?"tanya hinata heran

'iya,,ayolah hinata-chan kali ini saja,besok-besok tidak lagi"ungkap sakura dengan mengeluarkan jurus andalannya yaitu mata yang berbinar-binar tanda memohon

"iya hinata-chan"rayu ino dan ten-ten

Hinata yang melihat mereka seperti itu hanya dapat mengangguk setuju,sebenarnya ia tak setuju karena ia tak pernah datang keclub malam namun karena ia menghargai permintaan temannya ia akhirnya setuju juga dan mengingat bahwa jika ia sedang sendirian bila ia dirumah saja karena sang kepala keluarga dan sang kakak sedang tidak berada dirumah.

"ba-baiklah a-aku akan i-ikut dengan kalian dan kebetulan a-ayah dan neji-nii sekarang sedang tidak dirumah untuk beberapa hari jadi a-aku i-ikut"

"horreeeeeee"teriak gembira sakura,ino dan ten-ten

"nanti malam jam 8 kami jemput yea dan jangan lupa dandan yang cantik hinata-chan"ucap ten-ten

"i-iya"

.

.

**DICLUB MALAM **

"hinata-chan ayoo kita bersenang,inikan pertama kalinya kita datang kesini"ajak ten-ten penuh semangat,tidak tahu apa penyebab ten-ten sangat gembira mungkin karena baru pertama kali ia datang keclub malam tapi hinata juga baru pertama kali datang kemari namu tidak seperti ten-ten

Hinata hanya dapat mengangguk dan diam,ia sungguh canggung dengan suasana club malam ini,ia rasanya ingin keluar dan pulang namun tak bisa karena temannya melarangnya.

Kemudian dipintu masuk datang tiga orang pria yang merupakan pria-pria yang sangat tampan,mereka adalah uchiha sasuke,uzumaki naruto dan shikamaru nara.

"ahhh enak sekali kekasih mereka datang semua,sayangnya neji tidak ada disini karena ikut paman hiashi"gumam ten-ten.

Sakura yang melihat sang kekasih yaitu naruto langsung memanggilnya begitu juga dengan ino,ia memanggil kekasihnya yaitu shikamaru dan kedua pasangan itu pergi,pergi entah kemana yang pastinya untuk mencari kesenangan jadi yang masih tersisa adalah ten-ten,hinata dan ten-ten tidak lama kemudian berpamitan kepada hinata bahwa ia ingin mendatangi seorang pria yang bernama sekarang hanya ada hinata dan sasuke.

Hinata yang melihat sasuke bersemu merah 'tampan' gumam yang merasa diperhatikan menoleh kearah hinata dan hinata yang tertangkap basah gelagapan dan langsung memalingkan wajahnya kearah samping,sasuke yang menganggap kelakuan hinata yang menurut nya hanya untuk mendapatkan perhatiannya hanya dapat mendecih hinata dan sasuke adalah teman sekelas namun karena hinata pemalu sasuke tidak terlalu mengenal hinata dan ia beranggapan bahwa hinata sama saja dengan wanita lainnya sedangkan hinata mengenal sasuke yang notaben adalah anak dari rekan bisnis ayahnya yaitu uchiha fugaku.

Sudah hampir 2 jam hinata berada diclub malam itu tanpa melakukan apa-apa kecuali duduk dan meminum jus lemonnya,hinata tak meminum minuman alkohol karena ia tidak bisa meminum minuman alkohol ada niat sedikit pun dalam benaknya untuk mencicipi minuman berakohol beda lagi dengan sebelahnya yaitu sasuke ia sudah terlihat sangat mabuk karena sudah meminum bir sebanyak 6 botol.

Ten-ten,sakura dan ino juga terlihat sudah mabuk,hinata yang melihatnya hanya dapat mendesah pasrah sungguh temannya cukup liar juga.

Setelah merasa sudah puas dan melihat jam yang menandakan bahwa sudah sangat malam mereka ingin pulang kerumah masing-masing

"ahh aku sepertinya sudah sangat mabuk hiks,,"gumam sakura

"mm tenang saja sakura-chan aku akan mengantarmu"ucap naruto yang ia juga terlihat sudah mabuk namun tidak terlalu parah

"shika aku antarkan pulang juga"rengek manja ino dengan menggelayut dilengan shikamaru

"baiklah ino-chan"ucap shikamaru malas,ia juga tidak jauh beda dengan yang lain ia juga terlihar mabuk

"ehh dimana ten-ten hinata"tanya sakura dengan memandang tanya hinata

"mmm-a-aku t-tak tahu"hinata memang tidak melihat ten-ten padahal ia tadi melihat ten-ten yang bisa dikatakan mabuk

Sakura mengangkat sebelah alisnya,ia bingung dengan keberadaan temannya yang satu itu

"mungkin ia sudah pulang duluan"ungkap shikamaru.

"ehh hinata kau pulangnya gimana"tanya sirambut blonde yaitu ino

"ak-aku b-bisa naik taksi"

"mmm maaf yea jika kami tak bisa mengantarmu pulang"ucap sesal ino

"ahh t-tidak a-apa ino-chan"

Naruto sedang berusaha membangunkan sahabatnya yaitu sasuke yang sudah sangat mabuk

"teme,,ayo bangun"naruto berusaha membangunkan sasuke namun ia tak kunjung bangun

"ahh,,dia sudah sangat mabuk berat jadi gimana nih"naruto bertanya pada teman-temannya

"mmm hinata apakah kau bisa membawa sasuke pulang keapartemennya?"tanya naruto

"m-membawanya pulang?ano.."

"ayolah hinata-chan sekali ini saja"potong naruto,dasar naruto tak punya sopan santun,belum saja hinata menyelesaikan kata-katanya sudah dipotong

"b-baiklah"hinata menyerah terpaksa ia menuruti permintaan sahabatnya untuk membawa pulang sasuke dan ia beranggapan tak apa sekali-kali menolong sasuke

"kau tahukan apartemen sasuke?"

"i-iya" ucap hinata dengan diselingi anggukan kepala

"bagus dan aku berterima kasih denganmu karena kau mau membantuku" seru naruto dengan sedikit mengeluarkan cengirannya.

Tak tahukah kau hinata ini adalah awal dari penderitaanmu

.

.

.

Kini hinata dengan susah payahnya membawa sasuke,tangan sasuke ia taruh dibahunya,ia sedikit kesulitan karena tubuhnya dengan tubuh sasuke jauh lebih besar sasuke sedangkan sasuke meracau tak jelas.

Setelah mencapai pintu apartemen sasuke,hinata berusaha mencari kunci pintu apartemen sasuke dengan merogoh-rogoh saku celana sasuke.

"dimana sebenarnya kuncinya,,uhh dia sangat berat"keluh hinata

Tak lama kemudian ia menemukan kuncinya"ahh syukurlah ketemu"ia pun membuka pintu itu dan membawa sasuke kekamarnya.

Ia mencoba merebahkan tubuh besar sasuke di kasur kingsize milik sasuke setelah berhasil ia pun menatap wajah damai sasuke

"s-sebenarnya jika sasuke-san tidur terlihat damai tidak seperti saat dia s-sadar,ia juga memiliki bulu mata yang lentik,hidung yang mancung,kulit yang putih dan…..bibir yang menggoda,,,ahh apa yang kau pikirkan hinata kenapa kau jadi mesum begini"gumam hinata dengan menggelengkan kepalanya agar pikiran mesumnya pergi dan dengan wajah yang merona

Setelah hinata puas memandang wajah sasuke ia beranjak untuk pergi namun pergelangan tangannya ada yang menahannya sehingga ia menolehkan kepalanya kearah sasuke dan betapa ia terkejutnya ia melihat sasuke bangun dengan setengah mata yang terbuka menandakan bahwa sasuke setengah sadar

Belum pulih atas keterkejutan hinata tiba-tiba sasuke menariknya sehingga ia limbung dan jatuh diatas dada sasuke.

"kyaaa"

BRUUKK

Lalu sasuke merubah posisinya menjadi diatas tubuh hinata dan Hinata berusaha melepaskan diri dari sasuke namun tidak bisa

"mmm..s-sasuke-san t-tolong lepaskan saya,saya ingin pulang"lirih hinata

Sasuke tidak mendengarkan ucapan hinata,ia menatap hinata lama dan secara perlahan-lahan menurunkan wajahnya kearah yang mengetahui niat sasuke menolehkan kepalanya namun sasuke mencekram pipinya agar menoleh hinata tetap berontak dan itu membuat sasuke kesal

"sasuke-san tolong l-lepaskan s-saya"pinta hinata dengan mata memerah menahan air matanya keluar

PLAAKKK

Sebuah tamparan mendarat dipipi mulus hinata dan hinata yang kaget dan merasakan panas dipipinya langsung menangis

"DIAM dan nikmati sentuhanku"bentak sasuke

Dengan kasarnya sasuke menarik wajah hinata dan langsung mencium dengan kasar bibir hinata,awal mulanya sasuke hanya menempelkan bibirnya saja namun lama kelamaan ia menjilat bibir hinata dan menghisap bibir atas dan bawah menolak prilakuan sasuke mencoba mendorong dada sasuke namun tak berhasil dan ia sudah menangis sungguh hinata tak ingin melakukan ini.

"mmmmppphhh,,ahhh,,ahh..le-lepas sa,,ahh,,sukehh,,sannn"desah hinata

Sasuke menyelusupkan lidahnya kebibirnya hinata namun hinata tak membuka mulutnya,sasuke yang sudah tak sabaran dan ia merasa hinata menolak ajakan untuk bergulat lidah langsung menggigit bibir bawah hinata,hinata yang kaget langsung membuka bibirnya,sasuke yang yang tak mau menyianyiakan kesempatannya langsung melesatkan lidahnya kedalam mulut hinata

Hinata berontak namun tak dapatkan meluluhkan sasuke yang sedang dalam keadaan mabuk atau setengah sadar.

"mmmmmpphhhh"ronta hinata

Ia sudah merasakan pasokan udaranya telah habis mencoba melepaskan dekapan sasuke namun tak bisa hingga ia memukul-mukul dada sasuke,sasuke yang sadar bahwa pasokan udaranya dan hinata sudah habis melepaskan pagutannya setelah ia lepas terlihat benang silvia menetes dari sudut bibir hinata yang sudah memerah dan bengkak akibat ciumannya namun dimata sasuke hinata terlihat seksi sehingga birahinya meningkat

Tanpa aba-aba ia langsung melumat bibir hinata lagi

"mmphh ahh"

Sasuke sudah tidak tahan mulai meraba-raba punggung hinata,ia masukkan tangannya kedalam baju hinata,hinata kaget dan meronta-ronta namun tak bisa lepas dari sasuke.

Ia mulai mengelus punggung hinata lalu melepas pengait bra pun perlahan-lahan menyeret bibirnya keleher jenjang nan mulus hinata,ia jilat,kecup hisap dan menggigit kecil-kecil sehingga menciptakan bercak-bercak merah,hinata tak sengaja mendesah

"ahhhh,,,,shhh.,,ahhh suke,,ahh,,,san"suara desahan hinata,sungguh hinata tak ingin suara desahannya keluar namun ia tak bisa membendungnya,

"yeah sayang teruslah mendesah sshhhshhshh"ucap sasuke dengan nafas yang sudah memburu

Sasukepun membuka satu persatu kancing kemeja hinata sehingga kini hinata telah setengah telanjang.

Sasuke melihat tubuh putih nan mulus hinata sedikit menelan ludahnya perhatikan payudara hinata yang terlihat besar,padat,kenyal dan bulat.

Ia pun mulai menyentuh payudara itu lalu secara perlahan meremas payudara hinata dengan gemas hingga ia meremas kencang dan lalu menghisap puting itu yang berwarna kecoklatan secara bergantian sedangkan hinata sudah pasrah,ia lelah,ia sudah putus asa denga nasibnya sekarang dan yang bisa ia lakukan hanya menangis karena ia tak bisa menjaga kehormatannya yang selama ini ia jaga.

#kalian bisa membayangkan sendiri apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya

.

.

.

Keesokan paginya

Sasuke bangun dengan memegang kepalanya ia merasa sangat pusing karena merasa hangover dan merasakan badannya sangat pegal-pegal seperti habis lari 300 meter,ia pun duduk secara perlahan-lahan dengan memegang kepalanya yang pusing lalu ia mendengar suara tangisan dari kamarnya secara perlahan-lahan ia menolehkan dari sumber suara itu dan betapa kagetnya saat melihat seorang gadis ralat bukan gadis lagi namun wanita sedang terduduk disudut kamarnya dengan sebuah selimut yang menutupi tubuh polos hinata.

Ia melihat sekeliling kamarnya terlihat baju berserakan dan ia meliha disepreinya ada bercak darah dan betapa terkejutnya ia melihat tubuhnya topless

Wanita itu melipatkan kedua tangannya dan menyembunyikan wajahnya dikedua lipatan tangannya,wanita itu terlihat berantakan dan terlihat banyak bercak bercak merah ditubuhnya dan ia merasa familiar dengan warna rambut itu.

"kau siapa?"tanya sasuke dengan suara seraknya.

Hinata mendengar suara beritone dan serak sasuke mendongakkan kepalanya kearah sasuke

Sasuke terkejut,ia mengenal wanita itu ia adalah wanita yang ia temui tadi malam diclub dan ia adalah hyuuga hinata yang merupakan teman sekelasnya dan ia bingung apa yang sebenarnya terjadi kenapa hinata bisa berada dikamarnya dalam keadaan telanjang.

"apa yang kau lakukan dikamarku"tanya sasuke dingin

"kau m-masih bertanya lagi sasuke-san?apakah kau tak ingat ha?"ucap hinata tinggi

"kita tadi malam bercinta"itu bukanlah pertanyaan namun pernyataan.

"bukan!kau tadi malam memperkosaku!"ucap hinata tinggi dengan isakkan kecil

"…"

"Kau sudah merusak hidupku,kau sudah mengambil semua milikku,apakah kau tak ingat sasuke-san..aku hancur masa depanku hilang,harta yang kujaga telah kau renggut,aku benci denganmu sasuke-san,bunuh saja lah aku,aku sudah putus asa"isak hinata,ia benar-benar hancur,ia sudah tidak ada harapan hidup lagi,ia tak tahu untuk apa lagi ia hidup,ia sudah tak memiliki sesuatu yang berharga dalam hidupnya,ia marah bahkan kegagapannya hilang saat berbicara dengan sasuke.

"cihh…jangan munafik,,aku yakin kau pasti menikmati"ucap enteng sasuke

Hinata kaget dengan ucapan sasuke sungguh ia tak habis pikir dengan cara pandang sasuke

"aku tahu kau pasti seperti wanita-wanita lainnya yang menginginkan one night stand denganku"ucap sombong sasuke dengan seringaian yang terpantri diwajahnya

"kau!"geram hinata

Hinata bangkit dengan tergopoh-gopoh menahan sakit diselakangannya,ia menatap sasuke benci dan lalu..

"PLAAKKKK!"

Sebuah tamparan mendarat dipipi sasuke

"kau!apa-apaan kau ini"bentak sasuke

Hinata yang menghiraukan bentakan sasuke memunguti bajunya dan memakainya dan pergi dari apartemen itu dengan deraian air mata.

.

.

.

Saat ia pulang kerumahnya terlihat rumahnnya masih sepi yang terlihat hanya beberapa maid,ia pun dengan tergesah-gesah menuju kamarnya dan merebahkan tubuhnya dikasur queensize miliknya,ia menangis dengan meremas-remas bantal yang ia dekap.

Seminggu telah berlalu atas kejadian itu,hinata mencoba bangkit dari keterpurukannya dan mencoba melupakan sesuatu yang menjujikkan itu,ia menyesal kenapa ia mau menerima permintaan sahabatnya jika kalau ia menolak maka hidupnya tak akan seperti ini.

Di Sekolah

Hinata berrjalan lesu,ia seperti mayat hidup yang berjalan,pucat dan tak ada gairah untuk hidup sedikit pun

Sahabatnya merasa heran dengan perubahan hinata,hinata menjadi sangat pendiam dari sebelumnya,ia jarang ikut bergabung dengan sahabatnya ia lebih sering menyendiri itu membuat sahabatnya semakin curiga dan beransumsi ada yang tidak beres dengan hinata karena semenjak dari club malam atau tepatnya sejak mereka meminta tolong kepada hinata untuk mengantarkan sasuke hinata berubah derastis dan didukung dengan tidak masuknya hinata kesekolah selama seminggu.

"hinata-chan apakah kau baik-baik saja"tanya sakura saat melihat hinata yang sedang melamun

"ahh a-aku tidak a-apa-apa sakura-chan"hinata berdusta,ia tidak sanggup untuk jujur pada temannya

"tapi kau terlihat…"

"tenang s-saja tidak ada sesuatu yang terjadi denganku,aku baik-baik saja"potong hinata,ia tidak mau temanya tahu apa yang terjadi pada temannya

"oohhh begitu ya"sakura tahu ada sesuatu hal yang terjadi dengan sahabatnya ini.

Dan hinata pun berpamitan kepada sakura bahwa ia ingin keperpustakaan.

.

.

.

Kini sakura sedang termenung memikirkan hinata yang ia rasa ada yang tidak beres dengan hinata,ia tak menyadari ino mendatanginya.

Pluukk

Suara tepukan dibahu sakura yang dibuat oleh ino.

"hei forenhead,,apa yang kau pikirkan?kupehatikan kau sedang memikirkn sesuatu"tanya ino

"pig apakah kau tidak merasa bahwa hinata akhir-akhir ini ada yang aneh dengan sikapnya?"tanya sakura penuh penasaran.

"aneh? Entahlah aku juga tak tahu,,,ehhh tapi kupikir iya ada yang aneh dengan hinata" sakura yang mendengar penuturan ino menghela nafas

"kau ini dasar linglung"

"hehehe ma'af pig,ehh yang tadi kau bilang ada yang aneh dengan hinata?"

"yeahh apa kau merasakannya?"

"yeahhh akhir-akhir ini aku sering menemuinya dalam keadaan melamun dan juga tatapan yang ia pancar bukan seperti tatapan yang biasa ia pancarkan tapi tatapan kosong yang ia tunjukkan,aku bahkan aku pernah melihatnya menangis"tutur ino dengan pandangan kesedihan.

"apakah ada yang terjadi setelah ia mengantarkan sasuke?"tanya sakura,karena ia berasumsi sasuke telah melakukan sesuatu pada hinata

"entahlah aku juga tak tahu jika kalau ada yang terjadi pada saat itu kitalah yang jadi tersangka karena kita meminta bantuannya dan kita akan dicincang oleh paman hiashi dan kak neji"ino membayangkan saat mereka dicincang oleh hiashi dan neji.

"apakah hari ini kau ada melihat hinata?"

"mmm tidak"

"kalau ten-ten?"

"tidak juga"

"sebenarnya kemana mereka berdua"

.

.

.

Kini hinata sedang menangis di belakang gedung sekolahan konoha high school yang kebetulan merupakan tempat favoritnya dikerena jarang siswa khs datang kesini karena disini sangat sunyi.

"hiks…hiks..kami-sama apa apa yang akan aku lakukan jika ayah dan kak neji tahu tentang ini"lrih hinata

"sungguh aku takut kami-sama ,,,kenapa kau tak mengambil nyawaku saja?aku sudah lelah"keluh hinata dengan deraian air mata.

"cih…membosankan,,dasar cengeng"

DEG

Hinata kenal betul dengan suara ini,pemilik suara ini adalah orang yang telah merebut harta yang paling berharga dalam hidupnya,ini adalah suara uchiha sasuke.

Hinata menoleh kearah suara itu dan ia pun melihat sesok pria berdiri dengan menyilangkan kedua tangannya didepan dada dengan angkuh.

"ck,,seharusnya kau bersyukur karna bisa one night stand denganku,,,padahal wanita diluar sana mengejar-ngejar ku agar bisa one night stand denganku"sasuke menyeringai puas

"KAU!KAU PIKIR AKU SEPERTI WANITA YANG BERADA DILUAR SANA YANG HANYA MENGEJAR-NGEJARMU AGAR MENDAPATKAN ONE NIGHT STAND DENGAN MU HAA!"hinata naik darah melihat pria ini,saat ini ia hancur apakah ia tak mengerti sedikit pun.

"jangan munafik"

"BERENGSEK KAU UCHIHA"cukup hinata akan mati berdiri jika ia berada dekat dengan uchiha ini,ia pun beranjak dari tempat itu.

.

.

.

Sebulan Kemudian

Ini sudah sebulan dari pristiwa itu,sakura,ten-ten dan ino belum juga menemukan sesuatu hal yang membuat hinata berubah bahkan hinata semakin pendiam dan menyendiri,ia terlihat kurus dan kacau.

Kini hinata sedang menuju pintu rumahnya yaitu mansion hyuuga,ia sangat kacau dalam jiwanya sudah tidak ada keinginan hidup.

Ia berjalan lunglai dan hiashi yang melihatnya sangat kwatir atas keadaan hiashi sebulan terakhir kurang berinteraksi karena tuntutan pekerjaannya yang selalu membelenggu

"hinata apakah kau sedang sakit?"hiashi cemas melihat keadaa putri bungsunya itu,ia merasa putrinya itu akhir-akhir ini terlihat kacau dan tidak bersemangat

"ahh tidak tou-san,saya hanya merasa akhir-akhir ini pusing dan saya hanya kelelahan"hinata berbohong namun yang ia rasakan akhir-akhir ini merasa pusing,mual dan lemas.

Hiashi yang mendengar penuturan hinata semakin terlihat kwatir walapun ekpresi wajahnnya yang datar namun dari sorot matanya terlihat jelas bahwa ia kwatir.

"sebaiknya kau periksa didokter pribadi kita tsunade atau kau mau tou-san yang memanggilkannya?"tanya hiashi.

"eto….sebaiknya t-tidak usah tou-san,nanti s-saya sendiri yang meminta ke tsunade-bachan"ucap hinata karena ia merasa bisa memintannya sendiri.

Tiba-tiba hinata merasa amat sangat pusing,ia merasa semua yang ada disekitarnya berputar-putar dan merasa melayang dan akhirnya…

BRUUK

Sebuah benturan terdengar lebih tepatnya tubuh hinata yang membentur lantai rumah itu.

Hiashi yang melihat itu terbelalak kanget dan panik sehingga tanpa pikir panjang ia menggendong hinata untuk direbahkan dikamar putrinya itu.

"hinata!"seru hiashi panik

.

.

. tsunade keluar dari kamar hinata,ia datang kemansion hyuuga setelah ditelfon oleh hiashi sehingga tanpa babibu lagi ia menuju mansion hyuuga

"tsunade apa yang terjadi dengan hinata"raut wajah hinata dingin dan tatapan tajam

"hiashi-san apakah hinata sekarang baru berumur 17 tahun?"tanya hinata memastikan

"hn"jawab ambigu hiashi

"ya ampun kami-sama,,,dia terlalu muda"lirih tsunade

"maksudmu apa tsunade?"hiashi menatap tajam tsunade,ia tak mengerti dengan perkataan tsunade

"emmm,,,putri anda…."tsunade ragu untuk menyampaikan kepada hiashi karena ia tahu bahwa apa reaksi yang akan ditunjukan oleh hiashi dan ia takut terkena imbas dari kemurkaan seorang hyuuga hiashi.

"cepat katakan…"hiashi semakin tajam menatap tsunade,sedangkan tsunade bergidik ngerih melihat tatapan sang kepala keluarga dari hyuuga ini.

"dia,hinata,hinata hamil"cicit tsunade

Dan tebakan tsunade atas reaksi yang ditunjukan hiashi benar,ia melihat hiashi mengepalkan kedua tangannya sehingga jari-jarinya memutih,gigi yang gemertak dan urat-urat disekitar wajahnya menonjol.

"kau bilang dia **hamil**?"ada nada penekanan diakhir kalimatnya

"yea!"jawab kikuk tsunade

"berapa bulan?"

Mengerti maksud dari pertanyaan hiashi"sekitar 2 minggu"tsunade menyimpulkannya karena dari pemeriksaan kepada hinata bahwa hinata mengandung janin yang berumur 2 minggu.

.

.

Perlahan-lahan kelopak mata hinata bergerak-gerak dan lalu terbuka secara perlahn-lahan kelopak mata itu yang menyimpan kudua mata yang indah.

Hinata tersadar dari pingsannya dan melihat disekelilingnya dan disampingnya berdiri ayahnya yang terlihat menahan emosi.

"hinata siapa yang telah melakukannya?"tanya hiashi tajam

Hinata yang mendengar pertanyaan ayahnya sedikit mengerutkan kedua alisnya tanda tak mengerti.

"a-apa maksud t-tousan?"hinata sangat gugup dan taku melihat ekspresi hiashi yang tidak seperti biasa.

"kau…hamil hinata dan usia kandunganmu sudah menginjak 2 minggu jadi,,,siapa yang melakukannya?"hiashi menatap tajam hinata

Sedangkan hinata terkejut atas perkataan tou-sannya ,dia tubuhnya kaku dan ia membelalakan kedua matanya dan menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya sedangkan matanya sudah mengalirkan air mata.

"jawab hinata!"bentak hiashi karena tak kunjung mendapatkan jawaban dari hinata.

"y-yang m-melakukan u-chiha s-s-s-sa-sasuke"ucap ragu hinata,ia menundukan kepalanya untuk menyembunyikan air matanya yang sudah mengalir

Hiashi membelakkan kedua matanya,ia sungguh terkejut dan untung saja ia tidak memiliki serangan jantung jika memilikinya maka ia akan matketika akibat keterkejutannya

"s-sungguh t-tou-san ini k-kecelakaan,a-aku diperkosa olehnya s-saat ia sedang mabuk"ungkap hinata lirih.

Hiashi sudah sampai batasnya,emosinya sudah tidak dapat ditahan lagi sehingga..

BRAK

Suara pukulan yang dibuat oleh hiashi pada meja rias hinata.

"tou-san akan mengatakan pada fugaku bahwa lusa kau harus menikah dengan sasuke,ia harus bertanggung jawab.

"…."hinata hanya dapat dia saja

Lalu hiashi keluar dari kamar hinata dan hinata sedang menangis tersedu-sedu dan mengelus perutnya yang rata.

"aku hamil"gumam hinata.

.

.

.

Kini dikediaman uchiha terlihat sang kepala keluarga terlihat sangat marah,ia sudah mendengar dari hiashi bahwa sasuke telah memperkosa putri hiashi.

"kau…dimana adabmu haaa sasuke?"fugaku murka,ia marah pada putranya,perbuatan putranya sungguh diluar dari adab yang telah ia ajarkan pda putra bungsunya itu.

PLAK

Sebuah tamparan mendarat dipipi mulus sasuke sedangkan sasuke hanya diam saja,ia tak ada niat sedikitpun untuk melawan.

"anata sabarlah jangan terlalu emosi"bujuk sang nyonya uchiha yaitu uchiha mikoto.

"cih,,,aku sudah tak bisa menahan emosiku lagi dia sudah keterlaluan"ucap dingin fugaku

Mikoto diam ia tak dapat melakukan apa-apa lagi jika suaminya itu sudah murka.

"lusa kau akan menikah dengan hinata atas pertanggung jawabanmu dan anak yang dikandung hinata"tutur fugaku.

.

.

.

Acara pernikahan yang dilaksanakan sasuke dan hinata yang begitu sederhana dan hanya dihadiri beberapa orang saja termasuk teman-teman sasuke dan hinata karena hyuuga hiashi dan uchiha fugaku tidak mau publik mengetahui perihal pernikahan sasuke dan hinata.

"hinata-chan,maafkan aku,ini salahku karena aku menyuruhmu mengantarkan sasuke jadi seperti ini,maafkan aku hinata-chan"ucap sesal sakura

"t-tidak a-apa"ucap hinata dengan senyum lembut

"aku juga hinata,aku minta maaf"ucap ino dan ten-ten

"iya ten-ten,ino tak apa dari awal aku sudah memaafkan kalian,lagipula ini sudah terjadi dan tidak perlu disesali"ucap hinata dengan senyum lembut

"kenapa kau tidak cerita tentang masalah ini kepada kami?"tanya ino

"mmm…a-aku saat itu sedang ingin sendiri dan aku juga tak mau menyulitkan kalian"tutur hinata

"tapi kau membuat kami kwatir"lirih sakura

"ma'af"sesal hinata yang membuat temannya kwatir

"hinata jika sasuke menyakitimu jangan sungkan-sungkan untuk berbicara dengan kami"tutur sakura

"i-iya terima kasih,kalian adalah s-sahabatku yang paling baik"

Lalu mereka berpelukan dengan deraian air mata

.

.

.

Kini neji yaitu hyuuga neji yang merupakan kakak laki-laki hinata sedang menatap tajam sang adik ipar uchiha sasuke

"kau jangan coba-coba menyakiti hinata ataupun melukai adikku itu,jika kau melakukannya maka brrsiaplah kepalamu akan terpisah dari tubuhmu"ancam neji kepada sasuke

Sasuke yang mendengar ancaman neji hanya menatap datar neji dan sedikit mengeluarkan seringaian andalannya

Setelah merasa cukup neji pergi meninggalkan sasuke sedangkan sasuke menatap datar sang kakak ipar

"cih kau pikir aku takut dengan ancamanmu yang seperti itu,kita lihat siapa yang menakuti dan ditakuti"sasuke menyeringai puas

"neji adikmu lah yang memulai dia yang terlalu mendramatisir keadaan,bilang saja adikmu memang menginginkan ku seperti wanita lainnya"gumam sasuke yang hanya dapat ia dengar sandiri

.

.

Acara pernikahan sasuke dan hinata pun sudah selesai sejak setengah jam lalu jadi kini hinata berada dalam kamar mereka yaitu sasuke dan hinata.

Ia berdiri disamping tempat tidur yang akan digunakan ia dan sasuke tidur,ia menatap cermin yang berada dihadapannya,ia melihat bayangan dirinya dicermin pengantin yang belum ia ganti dengan perlahan-lahan butira n kristal keluar dari matanya,ia menangis dengan keadaannya kini ia telah menikah dengan ayah dari janin yang ia kandung dan juga orang tidak ia sukai

.

.

Kini sasuke berada dalam kamarnya dan hinata ,ia melihat istrinya sedang menatap bayangannya sendiri dalam cermin dan sedang mengis,sasuke yang melihat itu mendengus tidak suka dan secara perlahan-lahan menuju hinata dan

GREEBB

Sasuke memeluk hinata dari belakang sehingga hinata kaget dengan perlakuan sasuke yang memeluknya tiba-tiba.

"bukankah ini malam pertama kita bagaiman jika kita…"ucap sasuke dengan sedikit mendesah dikuping hinata.

"tidak,aku tidak mau melakukan itu denganmu uchiha-san"hinata memotong perkataan sasuke

"cih,,,bukankah kita sudah menikah ha?dan kewajibanmu adalah melayaniku dan ingat jika kau sekarang kau juga uchiha"seringaian sasuke muncul,ia puas dengan ucapannya

Sasuke menarik pinggang hinata dan langsung melumat bibir ranum hinata,hinata syok dan dengan sisa tenaga yang ada ia lalu menampar pipi sasuke.

PLAAKK

Dengan kuatnya hinata menampar sasuke,tapi tidak tahukah hinata bahwa perlakuaanya membuat sasuke marah.

"sial,berengsek kau hyuuga"geram sasuke

Sasuke pun mencengkram pipi hinata sehingga hinata merintih kesakitan atas tindakan sasuke tersebut

"ooooghhhh sa-sakit u-uchiha-san"

"kau berani sekali menamparku ha?"kemurkaan sasuke datang dan ia pun mendorong hinata sehingga punggung mulus hinata membentur dinding keras kamar mereka,hinata yang merasakn sakit hanya dapat menahan sakit itu.

"kau adalah perempuan yang sangat memuakkan dan kau juga membuat hidupku kacau jadi jangan macam-macam denganku dan jangan ikut campur urusanku dan aku juga tidak peduli apa yang akan kau lakukan"ucap panjang lebar dan ia pun melepas cengkraman dipipi hinata dan melangkah pergi dari kamar itu

Setelah sasuke pergi hinata merosot,ia terduduk dilantai,ia menangis,menangisi takdirnya yang sangat buruk

"kami-sama apakah aku akan bahagia hidup dengan sasuke,apakah aku bisa bertahan?apakah aku bisa menerima semua perlakuaanya?"lirih hinata dengan diselingi isak tangis.

Hinata pun tertidur dilantai,ia sangat lelah dan ia rasanya sangat malas untuk tidur dikasur yang seharusnya ditiduri oleh sasuke dan dia.

.

FLASHBACKOFF

5 Bulan Kemudian

Tidak terasa pernikahan sasuke dan hinata sudah menginjak 5 bulan dan kandungan hinata juga sudah mulai membesar namun hubungan hinata dan sasuke tidk berkembang dengan baik tapi malah semakin tak pernah menghargai keberadaannya saat seperti sekarang

"suke-kun,,,kenapa kita disini?ayo kita keluar"suara manja dari seorang wanita yang pastinya bukan suara hinata namun kekasih sasuke yaitu karin

"hn,,,baiklah jika itu maumu"sasukepun langsung menggandeng tangan karin,ia tak peduli jika hinata melihatnya toh dari awal ia berkata jangan pernah ikut campur urusannya

Hinata yang melihat sasuke membawa karin kekasihnya kerumah mereka dan bermesraan didepannya sungguh merasa hatinya hancur berkeping-keping,ia benar-benar tidak dianggap rasanya ia ingin keluar dari rumah ini dan menjauh dari sasuke untuk selama-lamanya namun ia harus bertahan demi buah hatinya.

"kami-sama,aku mohon kuatkan aku,aku harus bertahan kami sama demi anakku ini,aku ingin dia lahir memiliki ayah dan bisa melihat ayahnya seperti apa jadi mohon kuatkan aku kami-sama"lirih hinata.

Hinata sebenarnya merasakan sesak didaerah dadanya jika melihat sasuke bermesraan dengan karin,ia menyadari itu,maksud dari perasaan itu ia sadar bahwa ia mulai jatuh cinta dengan suaminya,perasaan itu muncul dikarenakan ia dan sasuke satu atap sehingga perasaan itu muncul tanpa ia sadari awalnya.

"kami-sama dengan berjalannya waktu entah mengapa aku mulai jatuh cinta dengan sasuke,apakah itu salah kami-sama?dan aku juga merasakan sakit jika melihat ia bermesraan dengannya,jika memang perasaan ini salah,aku mohon kami-sama hapusakanlah perasaan ini dan jika tidak jangan buatlah perasaan ini bertepuk sebelah tangan karena itu sangat menyakitkan kami-sama"lirih hinata pilu

Ia terduduk termenung denga deraian air mata,ia sebenarnya sudah lelah dengan semua ini.

"aku juga ingin hidup seperti wanita normal lainnya,di cintai dan disayangi bukan hanya mencintai dan menyayangi."

.

.

Kini hinata sedang membereskan rumahnya denga perut yang sedikit membesar,ia sangat semangat mengerjakaan pekerjaan sehingga ia tak sadar sasuke masuk kedalam rumah mereka.

"ckk,,kau jangan terlalu mengerjakan pekerjaan terlalu berlebihan,ingatlah dengan kandunganmu"ucap sasuke,entah kenapa ia bisa berbicara seperti itu.

Hinata yang mendengar sedikit merona seperti buah tomat kesukaan menghadap sasuke dan menatap wajah sasuke lalu tersenyum lembut.

Deg

Sasuke yang melihat senyum hinata merasakan ada debaran dihatinya yang belum pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya namun ia abaikanperasaan itu karena ia merasa perasaan itu hanya rasa yang tidak enak dan jika diabaikan akan menghilang dengan sendirinya.

Tidak kah kau tahu sasuke,kau mulai memiliki rasa kepada istrimu.

'dia manis'gumam sasuke pelan

"i-iya,,,uchiha-san"ucap gugup hinata

"tsk,,jangan senang dulu,aku berbicara begitu bukan berarti memperhatikanmu ataupun mengkwatirkanmu,aku hanya berpura-pura baik denganmu"ucap enteng sasuke

Hinata sesak saat mendengarkan ucapan sasuke,hati rasanya sakit seperti ada yang menusuknya dan ia merasa sulit untuk bernafas,dengan sedikit berani ia memanggil sasuke.

"uchiha-san bisakah aku meminta sesuatu denganmu tapi ini s-sedikit l-lancang a-aku… " hinata ragu untuk melanjutkan perkataanya.

Sasuke menatap tajam hinata dan menunggu lanjutan perkataan hinata

"bisakah u-uchiha-san t-tidak m-membawa k-kekasih uchiha-san kerumah ini?"tanya hinata namun hinata tak berani menatap sasuke ia takut sasuke tersinggung atas ucapannya.

Sasuke mendengar itu membelalakan kedua matanya namun tidak lama kemudian ia menyembunyikan dengan wajah datarnya dan sedikit tersinggung dengan permintaan hinata.

"cih,,apa hakmu melarang aku haa?"sasuke menjawab dengan sedikit penekanan dan bentakan.

"dan kau jangan sekali-kali melarangku karena kau bukanlah siapa-siapaku,kau hanya istriku yang tidak pernah ku anggap bahkan tidak kuinginkan"ucap panjang lebar sasuke.

"dan ingat jangan ikut campur dan melarangku untuk melakukan apa yang aku mau"

Hinata tidak bisa menahan air matanya,ia menangis dalam sesak mendengar penuturan sasuke melangkahkankedua kakinya untuk keluar dari rumah itu,ia tak peduli jika hinata saat ini ia sedang menangis karena ia tidak peduli sedikitpun namun ia merasakan sesuatu yang asing dalam dirinya yaitu ia merasa sesak saat melihat hinata menangis.

.

.

.

DRRT,,,DRRTTT

Suara getaran dari ponsel yang diketahui milik sang bungsu hyuuga yaitu hyuuga hinata yang sekarang menjadi uchiha pemilik yang merasa getaran diponselnya langsung mengambil ponsel itu dan membuka posel plip itu yang ternyata ada yang menghubunginya,ia sedikit mengernyitkan alisnya saat melihat layar ponsel itu,ia merasa asing dengan nomor yang menghubunginya

Dengan sedikit ragu ia menerima panggilan itu "moshi-moshi…maaf ini siapa?"suara hinata terlihat kaku akibat ia takut jika kalau yang menghubunginya saat ini adalah penjahat.

"ahh,,,hina-chan,ini aku kiba"suara dari seorang pria yang merupakan kiba,sahabatnya saat ia duduk dibangku SMP.

"ki-kiba?inuzuka k-kiba?"tanya ragu hinata

"iya hina-chan,aku kiba,hey bagaimana keadaan mu?"

"mm,,,ba-baik d-dengan k-kiba-kun?"hinata berbalik tanya

"ahh,,tentu saja aku baik saja,hina-chan kau sudah menikah dengan uchiha sasuke yea?"tanya kiba dengan nada penasaran

"i-iya k-kiba-kun,ano maaf jika aku tidak m-mengundangmu"sesal hinata

"ahh tidak apa-apa.,,hina-chan boleh aku bertanya?"

"b-bertanya apa kiba-kun?"

"apakah kau bahagia bersama sasuke?"tanya kiba

Hinata sedikit terkejut,ia berfikir 'apakah aku bahagia bersama sasuke?apakah bahagia?tapi aku tak ingat bahkan aku tak tahu kebahagiaan apa saat aku bersama sasuke'hinata masih melamun sampai ia tak mendengarkan panggilan kiba

"nata,,,hinata..hinata"panggilan kiba

"ahhh,,,ma'af kiba-kun,ada ap-apa?"

"hmm kau ini sedang melamun yea?apakah nanti kau ada waktu untuk bisa keluar?"

"sepertinya ada kiba-kun,kenapa?"

"bagaimana nanti kita minum kopi atau the dikafe?" usul kiba

"ta-tapi bukan kah kiba-kun berada diAmerika?"tanya hinata bingung

"ahh,,aku lupa memberitahukan padamu,aku sudah pulang kejepang 3 hari yang lalu,jadi kau bisa?"

'i-iya aku usahakan bisa kiba-kun"

Setelah bincang-bincang mereka selesai,sambungan telefon itu pun sudah selesai dan hinata sekarang sedang bersiap-siap untuk ke kafe dan ia juga ingin belanja keperluan sehari-harinya yang sudah mulai habis

.

.

. kini hinata sedang keluar dari pintu minimarket yang terletak dekat dengan rumahhya dengan membawa bahan-bahan makanan yang lumayan banyak,ia sedikit kesulitan karena perutnya sudah mulai membesar.

Saat ia melihat disebrang jalan yang terdapat restaurant yang cukup mewah,ia melihat seseorang yang mirip dengan suaminya,ia mulai menajamkan penglihatannya dan ternyata benar saja disana direstaurant itu ia melihat suaminya sedang bercengkrama dengan kekasihnya dan terlihat begitu mesra.

Hinata sesak,ia rasanya paru-parunya tidak berfunsi lagi,hatinya rasanya keluh dan jantungnya rasanya tak mau berdetak lagi,ia sakit,hatinya hancur dan matanya terasa panas,ia benci saat melihat suaminya dengan wanita itu,ia sudah tidak bisa menahan air matanya hingga tetes demi tetes mengalir dari matanya

'kami-sama tak bisa kah aku diberikan kebahagian walaupun hanya sebentar dan tak bisakah aku tidak menangis untuk satu hari saja?'batin hinata

PLUKKK

Sebuah tepukan mendarat dibahu hinata sehingga ia terjengit kaget dan iapun menoleh kearah belakang dimana ia merasa bahwa orang yang menepuknya dibelakangnya.

"ahhh,,,"hinata kaget melihat orang yang dibelakangnya.

"haii….hina-chan"sapa kiba.

Mereka pun terlibat percakapan yang cukup panjang sehingga tanbpa mereka sadari bahwa sepasang mata melihat mereka dengan tatapan tajam.

Sasuke yang melihat istrinya hinata dari kafe yang ia duduki berada disebrang jalan dari tempat hinata berada yang sedang membawa belanjaan dan sedang terlibat percakapan yang cukup serius menurutnya dengan seorang pria berambut coklat yang ia tidak kenal kemudian ia melihat hinata digandeng pria itu untuk dibawa kesuatu tempat yang tidak ia ketahui.

"cih…apa-apaan dia itu?apa ia bermaksud untuk selingkuh?"gumam sasuke,ia tak suka melihat hinata dekat dengan pria itu dan ia pun mengepalkan tangannya tanda tidak suka dan menatap tajam hinata dan kiba yang sudah berlalu.

"ada apa saku-kun?" tanya wanita berambut merah yang bernama merasa heran dengan sikap kekasihnya itu yang terus menerus menatap tajam arah sebrang jalan,ia pun mencoba melihat kearah sana namun tidak ada orang yang cukup menarik untuk dilihat.

"hn..tidak ada"jawab singkatnya.

.

.

Kini hinata mempersiapkan makan malam untuknya dan sasuke,dengan wajah sedikit gembira karena tadi siang ia bertemu dengan teman lama nya yaitu kiba sehingga ia bisa meupakan penderitaan yang ia alami untuk sejenak ia lupakan,karena a asyik-asyik melamum ia tidak menyadari bahwa sasuke telah pulang.

KRIIEEETT

Suara deritan pintu yang dihasilkan oleh sasuke saat ia membuka pintu rumahnya,ia secara perlahan memasuki ruangan itu dan juga mengangkat sebelah alisnya tanda bingung karena ia merasa rumahnya ia sampai didapur ia menemukan hinata sedang merona hebat dan sasuke yang melihat itu sedikit murka dan langsung menarik pergelangan hinata.

"GREBB"

Hinata terkejut saat pergelangan tangannya ditarik paksa oleh membawa hinata kekamar mereka secara paksa.

"uchiha-san le-lepas,,,"rintih hinata

Rintihan hinata diabaikan oleh sasuke ia terus menyeretnya untuk kekamar tidak peduli dengan permintaan hinata.

BRUUKK

"ittaaiii"rintih hinata saat punggungnya mendarat dikasur dilempar oleh sasuke kekasur mereka.

"kau….kau mulai berani berselingkuh ha?"desis sasuke dengan memandang tajam hinata,hinta yang melihat bergidik ngerih.

"ma-maksud u-uchiha-san a-apa?"tanya hinata dengan suara yang bergemetar,ia tidak mengerti dengan ucapan suaminya itu.

"BERHENTI MEMANGGILKU UCHIHA!"bentak sasuke,ia merasa tidak suka hinata memanggilnya uchiha padahal sebelumnya ia merasa biasa saja saat hinata memanggilnya uchiha.

Hinata yang dibentak sasuke langsung menangis "ba-baik sa-sasuke-san" jawab takut hinata.

"jadi siapa pria yang kau temui tadi?"sasuke menatap tajam hinata untuk menuntut jawaban.

"pria?"tanya bingung hinata.

PLAAKK

Sebuah tamparan mendarat dipipi putih hinata sehingga pipi hinata sedikit memar dan memerah.

"jangan pura-pura bodoh kau,aku tahu kau tadi pergi dengan seorang pria yang berambut warna coklat!"desis sasuke

Hinata yang mendengar kata-kata sasuke teringat dengan pria yang dimaksud sasuke,ia adalah kiba.

"ma-maksudmu ki-kiba uchi…sasuke-san?"tanya ragu hinata

"hn,,,aku tak peduli siapa namanya yang pasti dia adalah SELINGKUHANmu kan?"tanya sasuke dengan penekanan dikata selingkuh.

Hinata terbelalak kanget dengan ucapan apa yang membuat berkata demikian padanya.

"dia bu-bukan selingkuhanku sa-sasuke-san dia adalah kiba sahabatku"jawab jujur hinata.

"jangan bohong"ucap sasuke

"benar di-dia bukan selingkuhanku,dia kiba"ungkap hinata gemetar.

Sasuke yang tidak percaya membentak hinata

"KAU,,,JANGAN BERBOHONG KEPADAKU,AKU TAHU ITU SELINGKUHANMU"bentak kuat sasuke.

Dan hinata merasa sudah cukup sabar dan kini ia tidak bisa menahan perasaannya sehingga…

"DIA BUKAN SELINGKUHANKU ATAU APAPUN ITU,DIA ADALAH TEMANKU DAN BAGAIMAN BISA AKU BERSELINGKUH JIKA AKU SA'AT INI TELAH JATUH CINTA DENGANMU"ungkap hinata tanpa ia sadari sedikitpun tentang apa yang telah ia ucapkan.

Sasuke yang mendengarkan itu sedikit terkejut,ia tidak percaya bahwa hinata dapat berkata seperti itu.

Hinata yang menyadari perkataannya langsung membungkam mulutnya yang telah lancang membentak sasuke dan mengatakan hal yang ia pendam dalam hatinya,ia pun berbalik ingin pergi dari kamar itu,namun sasuke menahan pergelangan tangannya dan menarik sehingga….

GREBB

Sasuke memeluk tubuh ringkih hinata,sedangkan hinata terbelalak kanget atas aksi sasuke.

"ma'af "lirih sasuke,entah mengapa sasuke merasa hatinya lega saat hinata mengatakan cinta padanya dan ia juga merasa bahagia namun ia tidak tahu maksud dari perasaannya itu atau bisa dikatakan ia tidak menyadari bahwa ia mulai mencintai hinata.

Hinata yang mendengarkan permintaan ma'af sasuke hanya dapat mengangguk dan terisak dalam pelukan hangat hinata.

.

.

Hari demi hari hubungansasuke dengan hinata semakin membaik,mereka mulai berinteraksi dan saling perhatian dan sasukepun sudah tidak pernah membawa karin sang kekasih kerumahnya.

"hinata.."panggil sasuke,saat ia melihat hinata sedang berkutat didapur.

"i-iya sasuke-san,,,a-ada apa?"tanya gugup hinata,ia sedikit merona sejak insiden ia mengatakan cinta pada sasuke.

Sasuke yang mendengar panggilan hinata untuknya sedikit tidak suka,ia pun secara perlahan menghampiri hinata dan memeluk pinggang hinata.

Hinata langsung merona hebat atas perbuatan sasuke " sa-sasuke-san..lepask…."

"ssssttt biarkan seperti ini pinta sasuke,ia memeluk hinata erat dan menggumamkan sesuatu "tidak bisakah kau memanggilku dengan sasuke-kun?aku ingin kau memanggilku seperti itu"pinta sasuke dengan menghembuskan nafasnya ditelinga hinata dan ia juga mengelus-elus perut hinata yang semakin membuncit.

Hinata pun hanya dapat mengangguk.

.

.

.

"APA?KAU JANGAN BERCANDA SUKE-KUN?"tanya karin,ia terkejut dengan keputusan sang kekasih yang sebentar lagi menjadi mantannya itu.

"aku tidak bercanda,aku serius karin,kita akhiri saja hubungan ini"ucap dingin sasuke

"kau..pasti ini karena wanita sialan itukan?,wanita yang tidak punya adab,yang seenaknya saja merebut kau dari aku!,benarkah itu suke-kun?"tanya karin dengan penekan,ia merasa sasuke memutuskannya karena hinata dan hinatalah dalang dari perubahan yang terjadi pada sasuke akhir-akhir ini.

Sasuke yang tahu maksud dari wanita yang dikatakan karin langsung menampar karin dengan keras

PLAAKKK

"kau jangan sekali-kali mengatakan kata-kata kotor itu untuk hinata"desis sasuke

Sasuke pun keluar dari apartemen itu dan karin yang melihat itu langsung berlari mengejar tidak rela jika sasuke meninggalkannya demi hinata,ia tidak akan rela sedikitpun.

.

.

.

Hinata kini berada dikasir,ia ingin membayar belajaannya yang ia beli diminimarket ini namun ia merasa ada keributan disana,dan telihat diluar sana para pejalan kaki maupun para pembeli sedang ramai seperti melihat adegan yang sangat seru dan hinata merasa penasaran memiliki inisiatif untuk melihatnya setelah ia membayar semua selesai ia keluar ingin melihat keributan itu,saat melihatnya betapa terkejutnya ia melihat pemandangan itu…sebuah pemandangan yang membuat hinata menangis dan membuat hatinya hancur lebur.

"suke-san jangan tinggalkan aku"rengek manja karin dengan memeluk badan kekar sasuke diam,ia tidak menunjukan reaksi sedikit risih dengan pelukan karin yang tiba-tiba.

"sa-sasuke-kun"gumam pelan hinata dengan deraian air mata yang tidak dapat ia bedung lagi,namun gumaman hinata dapat didengar sasuke.

Sasukepun langsung menoleh kesumber suara itu,betapa ia terkejutnya melihat hinata berdiri disitu dengan deraian air mata.

Hinata yang melihat itu langsung menjatuhkan barang belanjaanya itu dan mencoba berlari sekuat tenaga.

Sasuke yang melihat hinata lari tanpa babibu lagi langsung mendorong tubuh karin dengan sekuat tenaganya sehingga karin yang melihat sasuke mengejar hinata menyeringai puas dan para penonton terlihat berbisik-bisik.

"jangan-jangan wanita yang hamil itu istrinya,,,ahh kasian sekali dia"

Karin yang mendengar bisikan itu langsung menoleh kearah orang yang berkata demikian,karin menatap tajam orang itu,sedangkan mereka bergidik ngerih ditatap karin seperti itu.

.

.

.

Kini hinata sedang berlari dengan kencang,ia sudah tidak peduli dengan kandungannya,yang ia inginkan hanya menjauh dari sasuke,ia sudah lelah dan sudah cukup juga tidak mau kalah,ia mengejar hinata yang kesulitan berlari karena ia sedang mencoba memanggilnya agar hinata mau berhenti namun nihil,hinata tidak memedulikan panggilannya seakan hinata menulikan pendengarannya.

"hinata,,,berhenti,aku akan menjelaskan semuanya!"teriak sasuke.

Hinata tidak peduli,ia tetap berlari hingga tanpa sadar bahwa dari arah depan terlihat mobil truck dengan kecepatan yang kencang.

Sasuke yang melihat truck tersebut mencoba memperingati namun tidak didengar hinata.

"hinata…awas didepanmu ada truck"teriak sasuke.

Hingga terdengar suara benturan….

BRAAAKKKK

"HINATA….."teriak kencang sasuke.

Tubuh hinata terpental cukup jauh akibat tabrakan yang dihasilkan truck tersebut,kini tubuh hinata yang tidak berdaya dan berlumuran darah terkulai lemas,ia sudah tidak sadarkan diri.

Sasuke yang melihatnya terpaku,tubuhnya kaku rasanya ia tidak dapat bergerak lagi melihat tubuh sang istri yang sudah tidak berdaya lagi,setelah ia cukup sadar dari keterkejutannya ,ia berlari kearah hinata.

"hinata,,ayo,,,sadarlah aku mohon"sasuke memeluk tubuh hinata,ia tidak peduli lagi jika bajunya berlumuran darah.

Ketika sasuke melihat arah kaki hinata,ia melihat darah keluar dari pangkal paha hinata,ia semakin terkejut,ia takut jika bayi mereka tidak pikir panjang ia gendong hinata menuju rumah sakit terdekat,ia harus menyelamatkan hinata yang ia cintai juga buah hati mereka.

.

.

.

Kini hinata berbaring dirumah sakit,ia sudah tidak sadarkan diri selama 2 hari dan bayinya juga telah gugur akibat insiden dan fugaku yang mendengar ini sangat marah namun ia sadar,hal ini juga tidak diinginkan sasuke sehingga mereka hanya diam saja tapi berbeda dengan neji,neji sangat murka terhadap sasuke sehingga ia menghajar sasuke hingga babak belur.

Kini sasuke duduk taman yang terdapat dirumah sakit itu,ia termenung dan terlihat dari raut wajahnnya bahwa ia sangat kemudian sasuke sadar saat didepannya berdiri ino,sakura dan ten-ten.

Sakura yang terlihat marah langsung menampar sasuke.

PLAAAKKK

"kau keterlaluan sasuke,apakah kau tidak kasian dengan hinata,,haa?,apakah kau tidak merasa puas membuat hinata sedih?"tanya sakura denan penuh emosi.

"kau kejam sasuke,hinata selama ini menderita karenamu namun kini kau sungguh kelewatan,apakah kau tidak sadar?kau membuat senyuman yang selama ini kami lihat hilang"lanjut ino dengan deraian air mata.

"jadi kembalikan senyuman hinata sasuke,kembalikan senyuman itu"sakura menarik kerah baju sasuke,sasuke yang mendengar itu hanya diam,ia membenarkan ucapan membuat hinata selama ini menderita.

"ma'af…"lirih sasuke.

.

.

.

sasuke menatap tubuh hinata yang sampai sekarang belum sadarkan diri,tanpa ia sadari ia meneteskan air ia sangat menyesal dan ia juga merindukan hinta.

"hinata,,,aku mohon sadarlah,,,aku mohon,,"lirih sasuke,ia menggenggam tangan dingin hinata.

Sasuke mencium tangan hinata,ia menunduk,ia taruh kepalanya disamping tangan hinata,ia berfikir mungkin setelah hinata sadar,ia akan meninggalkan hinata bahkan akan menjauh dari hinata agar hinata tidak menderita lagi.

Disaat sasuke mulai memejamkan matanya,kelopak mata hinata bergerak-gerak dan secara perlahan ia membuka merasa ada sesuatu yang menyentuh tangannya dan hinta melihat objek tersebut yang ternya kepala sasuke dan hinta pun mencoba memanggil sasuke.

"sasuke-kun"suara lembut hinata mengalun indah memanggil sasuke.

Sasuke yang mendengar itu langsung mengangkat kepalanya dan betapa terkejut dan bahagianya ia bahwa hinata telah sadar.

"hinata kau,,,sudah sadar,,tenanglah,aku akan memanggil dokter dulu."ucap sasuke.

.

.

. dokter yang sudah menangani hinata mengatakn bahwa hinata kondisinya sudah normal dan hanya membutukan istirahat pasca dari komanya.

Hinata sudah mendengar bahwa ia kehilangan bayinya membuat ia sedih dan ia kecewa karena perbuatannya ia harus kehilangan bayinya.

Sasuke masuk keruangan itu dan berdiri menghadap hinata.

"hinata…aku..aku minta maaf atas perbuatanku selama ini karena aku sudah membuatmu selalu menderita jadi aku telah memutuskan aku akan membebaskanmu"ucap sasuke lirih.

Hinata yang mendengar itu cukup terkejut dan bingung"ma-maksud sasuke-kun a-apa?"tanya hinata.

"aku akan menceraikanmu sehingga dengan begini kau tidak akan menderita lagi"sasuke berbalik setelah mengatakan itu dan mencoba melangkah pergi walaupun ia merasa berat namun ia harus lakukan itu demi kebaikan hinata.

Hinata terkejut dan langsung menahan pergelangan tangan sasuke yang mulai beranjak pergi.

"ti-tidakkkah kau sa-sadar sa-sasuke-kun,jika kau pergi bukan me-membuatku bahagia namun membuatku semakin menderita"ungkap hinata dengan derain air mata.

Sasuke yang mendengarkan itu melototkan matanya dan tubuhnya menegang namun langsung ia kendaliakan,ia berbalik kearah hinata dan..

GREEBBBB

Sasuke memeluk hinata erat,seakan ia tak ingin hinata pergi dan ia merasa jika ia tidak mengerat pelukannya maka hinata akan pergi.

"aku minta ma'af hinata dan aku mencintaimu hinata"ungkap sasuke.

"be-benarkah itu sasuke-kun?"tanya hinata

Sasuke yang mendengar pertanyaan hinata merenggangkan pelukannya dan menatap hinata

"ya,,hinata aku mencintaimu,lalu…apakah kau masih mencintaiku hinata?"

"a-aku masih me-mencintaimu sas-sasuke-kun"hinata merona dan menundukan kepalanya.

Sasuke mengangkat dagu hinata dan menatap hinata dengan penuh perlahan-lahan ia hapus jarak antara ia dan hinata,ia miringkan kepalanya dan setelah itu bibirnya telah mendarat dibibir hinata,ia kecup dengan lembut,ciuman itu bukanlah ciuman nafsu hanya ciuman penuh cinta dan kerinduan.

'terima kasih kami-sama,hari ini aku telah diberikan kebahagiaan dan aku juga bukan hanya mencintai namun aku juga telah dicintai dengan orang yang ku cinta'

**The End**

**Horeeee akhirnya selasai juga FF ini,,setelah beberapa lama perjuangan untuk mengetiknya,,,hihihi**

**Ma'af yea jika singkat tapi ini menurut saya panjang hehehehe #plaakkk ditabok reader intinya gomen!**

**Jangan marah yea jika ada kesalahan kata dan jika ada kesamaan cerita,saya mohon ma'af tapi bener kok ini cerita asli dari jerih payah saya selama saya bertapa dalam kamar mandi…wkwkwkwk #plakkk lebay,,,author baru aja udah lebay abizzz….**

**Ahhhh saya juga mau ngucapkan salam kenaaaaalllllll dengan para reader dan para author-author yang udah senior.**

**Ini adalah fic saya yang paling panjang dari cerita sebelumnya…**

**Mohon saran dan reviewnya…..#wani piroooo!**


End file.
